Try me
by Jaguarin
Summary: A night encounter in a bar with unexpected suprises.


**TRY ME**

FIC:TRY ME  
>AUTHOR; Jaguarin<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nor am I writing this for profit. The characters belong to the WB and DC comics. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thank you, thank you, Weird twin helping me editing this fic.<br>PAIRING: B/H

* * *

><p>The bar was full of people, the loud music making people dance in their seats. It was one of the most popular bars in New York. Some people just sat around talking, while others played pool at the end of the bar.<p>

A thin brunette sat at the bar with a stunning blonde, laughing and drinking.

"Helena Kyle! It's been a long time. I'm so happy to see you." The beautiful blonde lifted her glass of wine in salute.

"Me too, Margaret." Helena lifted her glass in reply. "I haven't seen you since you moved here."

"I love New York. It's fantastic. It was pure luck we ran into each other in this bar."

"I lost track of you years ago. It really is a stroke of luck to run into you here."

"What are you doing in New York?."

The brunette smiled, "Visiting. NY is a cool place, but I must get back to New Gotham tomorrow morning."

"And what do you do in New Gotham?"

"I work as a bartender."

"Bartender? You?" Margaret asked laughing.

"Yes, me." Helena said, feeling proud of herself.

"Wow!" Margaret drew her attention to the entrance, "That is one hot woman."

Helena turned her head, in time to see a beautiful redhead enter through the door. The woman really looked stunning. The redhead said a few words to the barman and he showed her to a table. Helena's eyes glowed.

"Shame she's in a wheelchair." Margaret said.

"You are not interested then…" Helena whispered.

The blonde noticed Helena's eyes were fixed on the woman.

"Come on, Helena." she snapped her fingers in front of her eyes to regain her attention.

"I'm serious, she is hot." Helena said while sipping her drink.

"Hmm. There are others who think so too." Margaret gestured with her glass in the redhead's direction where several men had turned to observe her.

"They don't have a chance."  
>"Why not?"<p>

"I'm here." Helena smirked at her friend.

"She is out of your league." Margaret said, chuckling.  
>"Who says?"<p>

"Me. She's Barbara Gordon."

"And?"

"The daughter of Commissioner Gordon? Totally straight."

The brunette turned to her friend. "Do you know her?"

"Just to look at. We went to the same school but our paths never crossed."

Helena narrowed her eyes. "I bet you I can get her into my bed tonight."

"You are dreaming." The woman sipped from of her glass.  
>"No, I'm serious."<p>

"Sure. You think that because you are the daughter of a millionaire you can get whatever you want?"

"Yes, that. Plus I'm smart and hot."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ten dollars?" Margaret smiled amused, fully aware of Helena's competitive nature.

"Fifty?" Helena said, standing up from the bar.

"You are very confident."  
>"Do you wanna bet or not?" Helena challenged, her eyes fixed on the red head.<p>

"All right, fifty bucks if you can charm her into your bed in sixty minutes"

"I just need ten."

"What?"

"Watch me." Helena crossed the bar and walked toward the tables.

Margaret made a sign to the barman and he filled her glass of wine while she settled in to watch the brunette at work.

The young woman adjusted her blouse and slowly approached the redhead.

"You look lonely."

Barbara raised her head just as she was starting to pour some mineral water into her glass. She studied the brunette. "Why do you think that?"

"Let me help you with that." The brunette gallantly took the bottle and filled her glass for her. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Could be." Barbara continued to study the girl; the blouse she was wearing was amazing and her skirt was very short, in fact she never thought stores could sell skirts that short.

"May I sit? I can keep you company while you wait." Helena asked.

"What makes you think I want you to join me?" the older woman asked with a serious expression.

"I'm funny, smart and sexy." The dark haired woman said with an open smile.

"Who told you that? Your mom?"

"Yes" she replied with a wide grin. "May I?"' she gestured toward an empty chair. "If you get bored in 5 minutes, you can kick me out."

Barbara raised her eyebrow.

"Okay." Barbara made an open gesture toward the chair next to her. It looks like she might have a nice time after all.

Helena sat smiling and threw a surreptitious wink toward the blonde at the bar. "I don't understand how a beautiful woman like you can be alone in a place like this."

"Well, I like to go out alone." The red head said moving back on her chair.

Helena's eyes opened wide. "You're kidding. A stunning woman like you? You'll be at the mercy of every prowling wolf in the city. At that, she turned around and narrowed her eyes "In fact some of them are looking at you right now."

"Believe me, I know how to defend myself." Barbara said amused.

"In that case, it would be hard for you to have fun."

"Why?"

"You would be too busy pushing away morons all night." Helena's eyes fixed on Barbara's cleavage. Damn, the woman was hot and she smelled fantastic.

"And impertinent people…" Barbara raised her eyebrow when she saw where Helena's eyes lingered.

Helena didn't flinch and gave her a big and open smile. "Is that an innuendo?"

"What do you think?"

"That you are interested on me."

Barbara almost spat out the water she had just sipped and grabbed a napkin to cover her lips. Helena graciously handed her another.

"What makes you think that?"

"If you weren't, you would never have allowed me to sit with you." Helena said "I've heard about you."

"Oh? And what have you 'heard' about me?"

"That you are a totally straight, totally serious business woman. Honest, cultured, a lover of art, and that it is totally out of character to see you in places like this."

"Some of it is true." Barbara raised her index finger "Some of it…"

"Let me tell you about me."

"I know who you are." The red head interrupted the brunette.

"Really?"

"Helena Kyle, daughter of Bruce Wayne, popular bachelor from New Gotham, barman, wild spirit, stubborn, lover of trouble and hunter of girls."

"That bad, huh?" Helena said with fake disgust.

"Especially the last one." Barbara nodded, sipping a bit more of her water.

"I'm not a girl hunter, they come to me." The brunette protested.

"And what are you doing here then?"

"You are smart." Helena smiled, pointing at her.

"I know."

"And you should feel honored." the brunette crossed her arms over the table.

"Why?" Barbara asked with a curiosity that she couldn't hide.

"Because I don't usually come to tables to seduce women. I always let them come to me and try to win me over." Helena smiled lazily. She rested her hand over her thigh and moved it up slowly, revealing a good amount of skin.

Barbara noted her movement and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling. "Are you flirting with me, young woman?"

Helena propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, "What do you think?"

Barbara sipped a bit more of her water. "That maybe you are walking on the wrong sidewalk."

Helena rested her other hand lightly on Barbara's knee and began to caress it softly. Barbara stopped drinking water and observed her.

"You make me hot." Helena whispered.

"Listen, I…"

"Try me."

The brunette took the red head's hand and placed it gently on her upper thigh. "Move it up and see for yourself." The dark haired woman said with low voice, her face inches from the redhead.

Barbara's eyes fixed on the brunette, she felt hypnotized under her intense gaze.

"Are you afraid?" Helena asked challenging.

"I'm not afraid." Barbara said.

"Then?" Helena cocked her head. "No one can see you."

The brunette shivered when she felt the soft long fingers moving forward, tracing her knee in a slow, agonising path. Her eyes morphed to gold when she felt Barbara's hand touching her.

"I told you I'm not afraid." Barbara whispered.

"I can see that..." Helena closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Barbara's fingers on her.

"And you are so wet…"

"For you."

Barbara moved forward and kissed her on the lips. She let one of her fingers tease the entrance of the brunette and she growled into the kiss.

"You are right, you are hot." Barbara said softly moving back a few inches, her fingers teasing Helena's sex "Are you willing to try anything?"

"Anything?"

"I think that I can have fun with you tonight."

"I thought you were a serious business woman…"

"I am but I'm also a woman full of surprises." Barbara moved her hand back and gave her another kiss "Let's go."

Dazed, the brunette stood up while arranging her skirt. Everything was happening so fast. She left a bill on the table and followed behind the redhead. She stopped briefly at the entrance of the bar.

"Wait for me a second, I'll be right back."

"I'll ask for my car."

The brunette nodded and walked quickly toward her blonde friend at the end of the bar. She stopped at her side and smiled.

The woman smiled back and handed her a fifty dollar bill. "You really are fast." She said "How did you do it? Barbara is straight."  
>"Not anymore", Helena said winking to her.<p>

"Call me the next time you come to New York."

"Sure." Helena waved her hand and hurried toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Helena stepped out of the bar and found an oversized hummer waiting for her. The red head smiled at her from the driver's seat. Not thinking twice, she opened the door and hopped inside.<p>

She gave the redhead an intense and deep kiss. After a few seconds, Barbara moved back, cupped her cheek and cleaned her lipstick off the brunette's lips with her thumb.

"Did you forget something?" she asked, taking the wheel in her hands and driving into the street.

"No, I was saying goodbye to a friend I ran into there." Helena said, folding the fifty dollar bill in her hand and putting it inside her purse.

"Friend?"

"Yes, it was fun. I sat at the bar while I was waiting for you and there she was. Her name is Margaret."

"I'm sorry I was late but the meeting took longer than I thought." Barbara said, stopping at a red light. "I needed to call Alfred and ask him to send over some files I needed."

"Don't worry, I was having fun. But the meeting went well?"

"Yes, I was thinking of going out to dinner with you." Barbara let her right hand rest on Helena's thigh "But I think room service would be a better idea." She moved her hand forward slowly and looked between the brunette's legs "I love it when you are ready for me."

"I always am."

The red head traced slow circles around Helena's outer lips who couldn't suppress a moan. Slowly, she moved a finger inside her. The dark haired woman gasped. Barbara began to move her finger slowly in and out. She loved the vision of her young lover lost in pleasure, in the pleasure only she could give to her. She loved the way Helena surrended to her and her caresses, her touches.

The horns of the cars behind her broke the moment. Barbara smiled and moved her hand away. Helena whipped her head round to glare at the offenders who rudely interrupted her pleasure.

"What's your hurry, moron?" she shouted.

Barbara chuckled and drove their hummer toward their hotel at high speed.

THE END


End file.
